Just Like Being In Love
by kmylove
Summary: Neo's thoughts while rushing through the corridors of the Heart O'The City Hotel, trying to escape Agent Smith... Reviews would be lovely!


_This is a One-Shot written in first person. This is what I imagined to be Neo's thoughts when trying to escape from the agents and get back into the Matrix near the end of the first Matrix movie._

hr 

_**JUST LIKE BEING IN LOVE**_

„I'm so close at getting out, so close... 310, 309...almost there. Maybe Morpheus wasn't right, maybe I can get out safe from an encounter with the Agents. After all, I did dodge those bullets, nobody ever did that before…"

"306…305…I'm so tired, so exhausted… Trinity…I wonder what you wanted to tell me… I had something to tell you too. I want to tell you what my feelings for you are. I hope you won't hate me for telling you that I love you…"

"303! This is it! I can hear the phone ringing, the sound of salvation! A gunshot? Smith? No! That can't be! I couldn't have been hurt! But the smile on his face… He hit me… I bleed… I'll die! The pain is so overwhelming. Maybe I can still escape, maybe it's not too late…"

"One shot…two shots…three shots…why won't he stop?"

"This white light is blinding me… Am I dead? Is this how it feels being dead? Strange… There I am lying down the floor… The Agents have accomplished their mission. They make sure I'm dead and I'll never bother them again."

"Oh, the Neb. Morpheus, you look so shocked. I've let you down. You believed in me and I failed you. I thank you for believing in me. No one ever did that before. No one was ever ready to die for believing so much in me. I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself for me. I made my choice. I chose your life. For a moment I though I could save both of us, I thought I could save myself, I thought the Oracle was wrong, I refused to believe in fate. I guess I was really wrong. Too bad it's too late to change anything. Morpheus, thank you for everything! I hope you get to find the One soon.

"_Neo…"_

"Trinity, I can hear you. I'm right behind you. I see you leaning above my lifeless body, caressing me, watching the monitor hoping you were wrong, hoping to see a sign of life. You believed in me, too. I've failed you too… I'm sorry!"

"…_please, listen to me. I promised to tell you the rest…"_

"Down in the subway station… You were about to tell me what the Oracle told you, to tell me what you didn't tell anyone until now. I'm sorry I didn't let you finish. I sensed we were in danger. One moment too late and Smith would have killed you! I had so many things I wished to tell you when I got back…"

"_The Oracle, she told me that I'd fall in love and that man, the man I loved, would be the One"_

"You would fall in love… with the One… I guess it's better I didn't tell you anything. I wanted to tell you that I love you! That I fell in love with you since the first moment I looked into your blue eyes at the club, that night. From that moment on I strived to see you again. I took the red pill, although I was dead-scared, because I felt that that choice would allow me to be close to you. I never had the courage to tell you this, you always looked so cold… Now I'm glad I didn't do it. Probably you would have thought me as a fool. And you are meant to love the One, not plain stupid Thomas Anderson…"

"_You see? You can't be dead, Neo ..."_

"But I am, Trinity! I am dead…dead…dead…"

"…_you can't because I love you. You hear me? I love you!"_

"You…love…me? Trinity! Oh, sweet Trinity, I love you! I love you too! But you the man you were to love was supposed to be the One! I'm not the One! I can't be the One! The Oracle told me I wasn't! She told me: 'Y_ou've got the gift but looks like you're waiting for something'_ I was waiting for something, waiting for your love! Now you lean down and kiss me… Weird… I can feel your lips touching mine, I can feel your breath on my face… This white light is blinding me again…"

"_Being the One is just like being in love…just like being in love…being in love…in love…"_

"I am the One! I am not dead! I won't die!"

"_Now get up"_

"I am up! The Agents saw me… they want to kill me… but I am stronger… No! Your bullets can't harm me! I control the Matrix now, I control your bullets! Smith… you're angry! You want to fight me…but I am faster than you…I am stronger than you… I can defeat you… I will defeat you… I have defeated you!"

"_Neo, hurry!"_

"I must get out right now. I must pick up the phone!..."

"Darkness… Did I get out in time? A warm body is holding mine. Trinity! Your heart is beating s fast, you're very worried, wondering if I made it… Lift your head up… Look at me… I'll open my eyes just to see yours again… You smile, so relieved. I have so many things to say to you, I must thank you. But all I want to do now is reach for your lips, kiss you…loose myself in your arms…Nothing will ever do us apart, I promise! With your love beside me I will be able to save Zion. After all…being the One is just like being in love…"


End file.
